


Rob Lucci/Law/Mihawk/F!Reader (The Soul Reaper): Heat

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Partners, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Lucci expects to ambush and capture The Soul Reaper, along with a few other high-profile pirates. Things take a strange turn when he discovers why he was brought to them in the first place.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Original Character(s), Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Rob Lucci/Original Character(s), Rob Lucci/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Rob Lucci/Law/Mihawk/F!Reader (The Soul Reaper): Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Original request by @soul-stealer-realer on tumblr

Lucci stood outside an abandoned townhouse on a small remote island town. The air was still, and the sun had just set. She’d said to come after dark, he thought to himself with a smirk. But it’s proper etiquette to arrive early if you want to ambush a target.

He had gotten a message from someone who had managed to find a way to call his private DenDen-Mushi. A low, familiar woman’s voice had come through the speaker: “Three wanted pirates are going to meet in three days at the following coordinates. Dracule Mihawk, Trafalgar Law, and _____ _____. You’ll want to come personally. Don’t send a subordinate. And don’t dawdle, either.”

He’d recognized the voice over the DenDen immediately as ____ ____ herself, the Soul Reaper. What exactly is she playing at? His eyes narrowed and he peered at the windows of the building for any signs of movement. She wouldn’t willingly turn herself or another pirate over to the World Government. And why did she want me specifically to come out here? His curiosity piqued and he stealthily entered the building through a side window; she could have set a trap by the front door.

When he slipped inside, he heard a series of loud banging of something heavy against a wall upstairs. He crept up a nearby flight of stairs, scanning for any potential exits and blind spots out of his peripheral vision. The sound of wood squeaking and colliding harshly with drywall was louder here, along with something else that Lucci couldn’t recognize. He stopped outside of a bedroom door, and he eavesdropped on who was inside.

There were at least two people, from what he could hear–a man and a woman, the both of them panting and moaning heavily. The woman’s voice was definitely ____, and it had a strange depth and timbre to it as if she were an animal growling. A piece of furniture (likely a bed, given the sounds the couple was making) was being roughly slammed into a wall. Minuscule bits of the ceiling crumbled and fell onto Lucci’s head and shoulders. He raised an eyebrow; this wasn’t what he was expecting. Not wanting to lose an opportunity to ambush the Soul Reaper, he unsheathed his weapon and quietly opened the door.

He crept inside and saw _____ riding someone on a large bed in the right corner of the room. Her partner’s face and body were mostly obscured, but the tattoos on his hands that were currently gripping ____’s bare hips gave his identity away as the Surgeon of Death. The Soul Reaper appeared more beastly than usual: her already-long fingernails were sharp and clawlike, and a pair of black wings were completely spread out on her ghostly white back. What the hell is going on? Lucci’s confusion only increased when he looked to his left and saw Dracule Mihawk lounging on a plush loveseat, covered in bruises and scratch marks. Thanks to his observation Haki, he’d known the second Lucci had entered the townhouse. Lucci drew his weapon, but Mihawk calmly disarmed him with a few strokes of his sword.

“There’s no need for that,” Mihawk replied smoothly; his voice was more tired than it usually was, as if he’d just finished a marathon and had only had a few minutes of rest. “She didn’t bring you here to kill you or trap you.”

Lucci glanced back at ____, who hadn’t reacted at all to him entering the room or Mihawk disarming him. She seemed lost in her own world as she continued to feverishly writhe against Law. “Glad one of us knows what’s going on then,” he replied with a scowl. “Did she trick you two into coming as well?”

Mihawk moved to let Lucci sit with him on the loveseat; after some reluctance, the CP-0 agent sat next to him. “Not exactly,” Mihawk replied. “A few years ago, the two of us were allied with each other. She let me know about a certain…condition she has. After everything she did to help me in the past, I offered to help her with it. She and Law have a similar deal.”

Lucci scoffed. “What kind of condition?” He looked incredulously at ____, whose moans were reaching a higher pitch as she got closer and closer to her climax. She let out a feral growl and rolled her hips so that Law’s cock roughly hit a particular spot inside her. Law’s breath hitched, and Lucci realized that her hands were around his throat as she rode out her orgasm. His eyes widened slightly as he considered what kind of “condition” that needed this kind of treatment. Mihawk noticed Lucci’s expression and gave him a knowing nod.

“It’s a side effect of her Devil Fruit,” he explained, gesturing to _____. “She’s never explained it fully, but every few years she goes into a sort of heat. Most of her partners before now weren’t able to survive sleeping with her, so she opted for sturdier mates. Given her level of stamina, I suggested that she try acquiring multiple partners. I’m strong, but…” He looked down at the bruises on his body. “Even I have my limits. If it weren’t for the pheromones she emits during this, I would’ve had to stop our arrangement a long time ago.”

Lucci was silent for a moment. This…really wasn’t how he thought this mission would go. “Once she’s finished, does she have to rest for a while? She’s weakened?”

Mihawk raised an eyebrow. “If you’re thinking of capturing her after she’s done with you, don’t bother,” he replied. “You’ll be too tired to move and both of you will only have a hazy memory of what happened. You’ll be lucky if you can walk in a straight line tomorrow.” He winced and leaned back into the seat.

Lucci pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he considered his options. I could try to kill her or take her in now, when she’s stronger than she already is. Or…I could go through with this and take the opportunity to try to finish her off when she’s vulnerable. He knew Mihawk had dismissed the idea as impossible, but Lucci had a high level of stamina on the battlefield and in bed. Surely he could do this. Besides, it had been a while since he had been with someone and he could go for a good fuck after making the journey to get here just to lose his chance to eliminate three major threats to the World Government.

The two of them heard Law take a long shuddering gasp of breath; _____ had released him from her grasp just as he’d been about to cum, and her choking seemed to have pushed him over the edge. The Soul Reaper lifted herself off of Law, and finally noticed Lucci’s presence. Mihawk got up to help Law off of the bed, and helped lead him to a chair near the loveseat. Law was covered in fresh bruises like the great swordsman, and he smelled faintly of sweat, blood, and the warm musk from intense lovemaking.

_____ walked towards Lucci and pulled him by the collar for a rough kiss. Lucci’s head instantly felt lighter and warmer; the pheromone Mihawk had mentioned was stirring an intense, almost painful desire as she threw him onto the bed. He leaned into her touch and she used her fingernails to tear his shirt off of his body. She quickly did the same thing to his pants and roughly threw his clothes aside. She bit down on his neck and Lucci let out a moan of pain, followed by one of pleasure as she sank down on his already hard cock. She immediately began riding him at a rough and punishing pace and pulled him up by the neck to kiss him. Her pheromones had left him barely able to think, let alone strategize how he could carry out his plan. What was his plan again? Ah, fuck, she was so tight and wet and… **FUCK** .

His mind went blank as waves of intense pleasure rocked through his body. When she released him from the kiss, a strand of saliva dribbled down his chin. Less than a minute in and he was already gone.

Mihawk watched the two of them with a bemused smile and lounged on the loveseat as he watched the two of them. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
